doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barrel
"Interestingly, when a barrel is destroyed by a crushing ceiling, it leaves behind a pool of blood." I am having trouble finding an original map in classic Doom that features barrels close enough to crushing ceilings to allow this to happen. Are there any maps available that can demonstrate this? Also, would this qualify as a bug if it can never actually occur in an official IWAD? Zack 16:38, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, I created and uploaded a demo wad (file info) a few minutes ago to show off the bug. I would think it counts as a bug whether or not it can occur in an official IWAD. The Green Herring 00:12, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's pretty cool. An interesting side effect is that the sound DSBAREXP will play all the way to the end. AFAIK the only other circumstance that allows this to happen is if a rocket or barrel explodes and the game is paused or the level ends before the exploding object disappears. Think this is worth mentioning in the article? Zack 03:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::That is because (AFAIK) the sounds are bound to sprite frames, and after the explosion reaches the last frame and ceases to exist in the game world, the sound associated to it stops playing as well. When the barrel is crushed into a blood splat, it doesn't disappear and therefore the sound keeps on playing. Anyway, the sounds being associated with sprite frames isn't a bug, but intended behaviour (again, at least AFAIK). The fact that the explosion sound is rarely played all the way through could still be mentioned in this, the rocket launcher and the Cyberdemon articles, and maybe even a full article about the phenomenon in general would be a good idea. -- Janizdreg 04:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Very well. It occurs to me that I have fully crossed the line of extreme geekdom by spending a sizable chunk of Christmas Day writing an article about obscure sound behavior in a 14-year old PC game. And I am damn proud of it. Zack 21:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Barrels turning into squished remains This is a mere theory but suppose that the barrels acctualy counts as monsters as far as the engine is concerned. And that if its squashed before the barrels exploding animation is finished it will leave a blood/flesh pool. And if it then skips the previous states of gibbing because it is volatile and therefore sort of gibs itself. Or that the blood/flesh pool is the default final gib sprite and the barrel lacks its own set of gib sprites and therefore it does usually not leave gibs since it deletes itself before getting to the final gib state? This is just a rough theory (tought up during a mild headache) but im asking anyone familiar whit the doom engines structure if my theory is correct or not? (Probably the later one) /Lycanthrope —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 89.160.45.109 (talk • ) }. : The chunk of gore is left when any dying or dead thing is crushed by a door. Otherwise the barrel would disappear once it's "dead", because its last frame has a finite duration. It isn't a monster in the strict sense because it's not affected by the respawning setting (which shouldn't usually work anyway, since a corpse is needed), the kills percentage, and (especially) the -nomonsters parameter. Who is like God? 22:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Well. It was a mere theory. But what if one were to make a level where a romero head is under a chrusher would he then turn into gibs? /Lycanthrope : You mean like this one? :> I haven't got DeHackEd here to check, but I think the level would end before the head's disappearance (frame 783) could be rendered. Ryan W 18:34, 27 April 2008 (UTC)